Highschool: The Band
by Nico Di Angelo101
Summary: Percy, Nico, and Jason are a famous band. They get forced to go to high school making 2/3 not very happy. Can they find happiness, possibly a new singer and a reason to stay in high school? Find out. Rated M for sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ugh! I can't believe that the studio is making us go to high school just for a stupid image! I mean come on!" Nico complained. Jason and I were sitting facing my best friend.

"Yeah well, speak for yourself! At least you won't be ruining your image by changing it to the idiot!" I retorted as I scanned through the brochure about our new high school.

"Personally, I'm fine with high school. We can hang out with our fans and meet the cute girls! What could be better? Jason said leaning back against the leather seat.

"At least this will only be temporary. I mean, we are going on tour next year." Nico said back handedly as he stared out the window at our new school.

As our limousine came to a stop, girls and crazily enough some guys ran right over to our limo and started to scream and pound their hands agains our limo before we had even gotten out of the car! Some held signs for us and others wore our T-shirts that Nico had designed.

"Can you go around the school and drop us off? I don't want to deal with the crowds, though I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind getting out now." I said to the driver. Nico and I look at Jason and he shrugs and opens the door and steps into the crowd of screaming fans. Nico quickly shut the door and turned to look at me.

"Can he be any more of a attention hog? I mean _you_ were the one that created the band and composes the songs. I design the posters, T-shirts, and sing back up. He does nothing but sing lead. And he can barely sing! Honestly if anything you and I should hold auditions to replace him. I mean, neither one of us likes him and he keeps breaking your drums and sticks and my guitar picks he takes and looses them everywhere! Please can we find a different singer? I am begging you!" Nico pleads. I think for a moment. _What HAS Jason brought to the table since he joined? Bad singing, I'm mean better than what I can do but Nico can sing but sings harmony for the lead. Jason has gotten drunk and ruined two of our gigs. He has run commando in front of fans when he was suppose to be at the recording studio, and he calls himself the leader. Hmmm Nico has a point...Well, we could use a keyboard player...but then again, more importantly a singer._

_"_Okay bro, you have a point. Let's firstly kick him out of the band, _then_ we can hold auditions.

* * *

><p>I walked into Goode High School for the Performing Arts. It is my sophomore year, and I wanted this year to be good and normal. Unfortunately when I arrived I saw a limo and fans crowd around it. That was when I saw him. Nico Di Angelo. He and his best friend Percy Jackson sitting in the limo and the dingus singer Jason Jupado <strong>NA I don't like Jason Grace if you hadn't noticed so I am changing his name since I feel bad for Thalia to be related to Jason.** The three of them make up my absolute favorite band, TSBT (The Small Big Three). I notice the limo driving behind the school. Perhaps the rumors are true. They are going here for high school! Maybe I can meet them, it would be so cool to be able to talk to Nico. He and I share the same style and a lot of the same views on life.

"Thalia! OMG! Did you see him? Percy! I hope he's in at least one of my classes. But I don't know what to say! Do I even talk to him? I don't know! Are you listening to me? Thalia!" My best friend Annabeth Chase yells at me.

"Sorry, yes I was paying attention, yes that would be cool, though I am more of hoping that Nico is in my class. I don't know what you are going to say to them, all I hope for is that I can just say 'Hi' to Nico, then I'm happy." I tell her as I unlock my locker and stuff my Greek Binder, Plane Geometry binder and text book, my planner, and my pencil case in my messenger bag. I stand up and bump my head on someone's elbow.

"Ow!" I groan as I rub my head and look up in annoyance. I am met with dark brown almost obsidian sparkling eyes. The eyes of Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Tell me what you think, and if no one likes it then I'll delete it.**

**~Nico**


	2. Chapter 2 (short)

**Reviews:**

**pjo ROX67**

nice starting  
>keep it going<br>wow , first to review  
>plz post me as the first reviewer<p>

_**Thanks, pjo ROX67! You are my first reviewer.**_

**The Broken Son Of Hades**

Change Jason's last name to  
>Durk A Derk<br>U wanna kno y  
>Bc<br>a Durk A Derk  
>a Durk A Derk<br>a Durk A Derk

_**Thanks, The Broken Son Of Hades. That was...A interesting review. I get back to you on**_** that.**

**Guest**

I want jeyna I hate jasper if it's not jeyna I won't read

_**Thanks. Do not judge so soon. I don't ship Jasper either, so if there is any Jason pairing it will definitely be Jeyna.**_

**MysteriousPanda**

Just to ask, can you change the band name? The Small Big Three doesn't sound catchy. Does it?  
>Also, make it that it's first off jasper then jeyna. Maybe?<p>

_**Thanks, MysteriousPanda You are right. I was going to change it as soon as I got a new singer. It is a Oxymoron, if any of you noticed. But anyway I am defiantly open to any suggestions. One thing though. No "The Big Three" because the big three refers to Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus.**_

**Kormk**

I must say two words NO PERCABETH!

_**Thanks, Kormk. I do not ship Percabeth. I will read Percabeth stories, but no I don't love that pairing. I can not promise there won't be any in this. I understand that you are very against it so I will comply to No Percabeth if more people do not wish them to be together.**_

**Megatron**

This looks really cool. I can't wait to see where you decide to go with this!

_**Thanks, Megatron. I appreciate that. I am actually really excited to write this, though you all must forgive me if I do not update regularly. I do have other stories to attend to and I don't want to fuck this story up.**_

**Titansbane**

I would really like to see where you can go with this good luck and have fun

_**Thanks, Titansbane. I hope to have a ton of fun writing this story and reading the reviews. Honestly it is what keeps me writing so do continue to review. Enjoy reading.**_

**Just a note. I do not own any of these characters they are all Mr. Riordan's. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. I present Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Sorry it is a short chapter. I am sick so it is hard to concentrate :**

**Thalia's POV**

"Sorry, yes I was paying attention, yes that would be cool, though I am more of hoping that Nico is in my class. I don't know what you are going to say to them, all I hope for is that I can just say 'Hi' to Nico, then I'm happy." I tell her as I unlock my locker and stuff my Greek Binder, Plane Geometry binder and text book, my planner, and my pencil case in my messenger bag. I stand up and bump my head on someone's elbow.

"Ow!" I groan as I rub my head and look up in annoyance. I am met with dark brown almost obsidian sparkling eyes. The eyes of Nico Di Angelo.

When I meet his eyes I can't help but freeze. Hey, can you blame me? He is my teen crush/idol! Oh wow...I'm starting to sound like Annabeth...not good, at least I haven't openly volunteered in class or started to spurt random facts yet. I'm shake my head and quickly stand up. "Watch where you're going." I tell him as I quickly lock my locker.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Nico says as he looks at his black combat boots. Percy and he looks at me and Annabeth, in unison they ask, "Which way to the main office?" Annabeth opens her mouth to start a reel of complicated directions when I open my mouth cutting her off, "It's down the hall to the end then turn left. You won't miss it."

"Thanks. I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Nico Di Angelo. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled, took one of my hands and shook it. "I'm Thalia Grace and _that_ is one my best friends, Annabeth Chase."

Just then none other than Jason comes over to us. He smiles one of his sleazy smiles "Hey babes. You are a nine.' he says to Annabeth then he looks at me 'And you...Are a smoking hot. So with me at your sides we can break the scale." with that he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Get away from me." I tell him and give him my best death glare and pushes his arm off of me.

"You don't mean that. You are sexy, I'm majorly sexy, your friend is...mildly attractive. We'll have the sexiest boys ever. And of course they will take right after their father." He says as he is about to swing his arm around me I make punch him in the crotch. Thank God I had my rings, one of them being spiky. He soon fell to his knees holding his crotch in agony.

"You. Bitch." he squeaks out.

Just like that I see a black blur when my eyes focused again I see Nico pinning Jason to the lockers. "What did you call her you jackass? I dare you to repeat that."

"A-a-a-a b-b-bit-bitch" Jason whimpers.

PUNCH!

To my surprise it wasn't Nico or Percy who punched Jason. It was my over protective male best friend Luke. Luke smiles and turns to me and gives me the biggest hug you could imagine.

"I missed you so much! The summer was too long!" he said. He quickly lets me go and punches Jason again. "NEVER CALL THALS THAT! YOU HEAR?! YOU MAY BELONG TO HER FAVORITE BAND, BUT NO ONE. ESPECIALLY YOU SINCE NO ONE SANE LIKES YOU. GOT IT FUCKTARD?!"

That is when my other friends came over. Katie, Phoebe, Zoë, Grover, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, and Chris.

"Will Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Nico Di Angelo, Percy Jackson, and Jason Jupado please report to the main office immediately?" The principal's voice rang out of the speakers.

We all looked at each other one by one as we slowly walked towards the main office, through all of the fan girls. My last thought was, "Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Again, sorry for the sort chapter, I will try to get well soon. I hope to read some helpful reviews :)**

**~Nico**


End file.
